Weapon Enhancement
Weapon Enhancement is an in-game system that allows players to enhance their weapon's stats. Weapons Not all weapons can be enhanced. The ones that could will have a wrench icon on up right side of a weapon icon in the shop and barracks. Both permanent and duration purchases can be enhanced but note that when the duration weapon expires, so does the enhancement. This is a list of weapons that can be enhanced. Weapons listed here that has Gold and Christmas editions are enhanceable as well, though there will be no cosmetic changes. Note that any enhanceable weapon which is stored in Family storage will not be applied. Pistol= |-| Shotgun= |-| Submachine gun= |-| Sniper rifle= |-| Machine gun= |-| Equipment= Enhancing materials There are three enhancing materials available: Normal Enhancement Kit= :Main article: Normal Enhancement Kit. An Enhancement Material for your Weapon Enhancement. You can enhance your weapon up to its Enhancement Attributes Value of 5 by using this material. *If you failed to enhance your weapon by using the Normal Enhancement Material, your weapon's current Enhancement Attributes Value could decrease by 1. |-| Advanced Enhancement Kit= :Main article: Advanced Enhancement Kit. An Enhancement Material for your Weapon Enhancement. You can enhance your weapon up to its Enhancement Attributes Value of 8 by using this material. *The percentage of this Weapon Enhancement's success rate will be higher than a Normal Enhancement Material. *You can obtain a perfect Enhancement Material if you failed to enhance weapon by using the special enhancement material. *If you failed to enhance your weapon with the Special Enhancement Material, your weapon's current Enhancement Attributes Value could decrease by 1 after its Enhancement Attributes Value of 6. |-| Anti-Enhancement Material= :Main article: Anti-Enhancement Material. An Enhancement Material for resetting your Weapon's Enhancement Attributes Value. By using this, you can reset your weapon's Enhancement Attributes Value to 0. |-| Starting Up To start the process, access Craft section from the the main menu. Select Enhancement tab then start choosing your desired weapon to enhance and an enhancement kit. Click on Start Enhancement and see the results. It has a chance of success, fail or downgrade. The stats that can be enhanced are: *Damage *Accuracy *Recoil *Weight *Rate of fire *Magazine size With the recent update, players can choose to either automatically enhance their weapon with a type of enhancement kit until it successfully reaches the Master status or proceed with the manual enhancement or until the Enhancement Kit runs out. When a weapon is enhanced to +6 and +8 attributes, the skin of the weapon will change accordingly. They are known Expert and Master editions respectively. This cosmetic change does not apply to Gold, Christmas or any other variants of the respective enhanced weapons. Weapon Accessory You can get a special accessory once you failed to enhance with the Advanced Enhancement Kit. The type of accessory varies. It could be for Damage, Accuracy, Recoil, Rate of fire, Weight and Magazine size. Once you have obtained 30 items of the same type, press the button and you will be rewarded with a 100% perfect enhancement kit. Weapon Titles When a weapon's statistic reaches a certain enhance point, you will get a title for it. This is the list of titles: Honors Events ; South Korea :19 December 2013 *All weapons that are in Master/Expert status have their textures shown on the Craft page. ; China :8 January 2014 *All weapons that are in Master/Expert status have their textures shown on the Craft page. ; Taiwan/Hong Kong :7 January 2014 *All weapons that are in Master/Expert status have their textures shown on the Craft page. ; Japan :15 January 2014 *All weapons that are in Master/Expert status have their textures shown on the Craft page. ; Singapore/Malaysia :19 June 2013 *This function was released alongside King Cobra, K3, Santorini and Lucky Coin event. *Items released: Normal Enhancement Kit and Recycle Kit. :26 February 2014 *Items released: Advanced Enhancement Kit and Craft Item Duffel Bag. *All weapons that are in Master/Expert status have their textures shown on the Craft page. ; Indonesia :11 September 2013 *This function was released alongside Zombie Shelter. *Items released: Normal Enhancement Kit and Recycle Kit. :10 April 2014 *Items released: Advanced Enhancement Kit. ; Turkey :19 February 2014 *This function was released alongside Suzhou. *Items released: Normal Enhancement Kit, Recycle Kit and Craft Item Duffel Bag. :5 March 2014 *Items released: Advanced Enhancement Kit. *All weapons that are in Master/Expert status have their textures shown on the Craft page. ; Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies :23 September 2014 *This function was released alongside Open Beta Test. *All enhanceable weapons were added. *Items released: Normal Enhancement Kit. :29 January 2015 *Items released: Advanced Enhancement Kit and Anti-Enhancement Material. *All weapons that are in Master/Expert status have their textures shown on the Craft page. ; Vietnam :26 March 2015 *This function was released alongside Open Beta Test. *All enhanceable weapons were added. *Items released: Normal Enhancement Kit. :21 May 2015 *Items released: Advanced Enhancement Kit and Anti-Enhancement Material. *All weapons that are in Master/Expert status have their textures shown on the Craft page. Gallery File:Enhancement_pack.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Enhance_poster_csnz.png|CSN:Z poster File:Weaponenhancementvietnamposter.png|Vietnam poster File:Img_expert.png|Expert logo File:Img_master.png|Master logo File:Leveldown.png|Level down File:Snapshot_20130911_1832590.jpg|Indonesian event File:Snapshot_20131101_1524240.jpg|Failed to enhance Trivia *K3 is the only weapon that is not enhanceable to both Expert and Master statuses. *This system, however, does not apply for melee weapons. *In Singapore/Malaysia region, Vanquisher and Manticore have been spelled incorrectly as 'Banqueser' and 'Menticore' respectively. *Sometimes, there's a slight frame of the original weapon's view model can be seen when switching or picking up any enhanced weapons. Category:Gameplay